untamed
by blackangelgirl14
Summary: i met him at the age 1,00,000 his son...kurama! i wrote this on a cell phone its not fun!


Untamed

By:blackangelgirl14

Summary:I met him at the age 14 I now know why my parents trusted him…..kurama!

Warning:cursing and blood,vilonce and hatred!the last warning is yaoi the pair is decided and I want u to figure it out….

Disclaimer:I DONT own naruto!

This story is a really long story but anyways please enjoy it as much as u can!this story is mixed in form a modern day world and old days!

Mainly the old days!

Untamed chapter 1:love at first sight!

A creature of witch that we don't speak about, the creature is the unknown and is very hard to trust it is called the unkown for a reason thoughs who believe in this creature and trust shall be put to death right on the spot!

That is my finally word about this horrible thing,so to day we had put to death 2 adults 1:minato namizakage 2:kushina namizakage, for trusting the creature and believing its trust worthly!may they rot to hell!

And for their child he shall be punsied for being the child of the 2 adults

Naruto namizakage!

1,000,000 million years later (note:naruto is a kitsune fox and he dosent know it he just thinks hes immoratal)

Im running for my life the villagers are allowed to beat when ever they want…

I know why they hate me,its because of my parents trusted a creature that we arent allowed to talk about…

"die!"one of the villagers scream this time I ran into the woods and I ran for hours and hours!

Tell I knew no one can find me now I felt lost…..

"where am I " he asked no one…

"your in my way boy.."a voice says

"who are you come out of there"naruto says

"You really want to see me and know who I am?"the voice said

"yes I do"naruto says sound determind

"ok then boy ill show u"the voice said sounding a little louder

I turned around to see the creature it wasn't a creature I was a handsome man that did have tails 8 counted…the man had long red orange hair a slender musscled body and he was wear a kimono that had a cloak on top that was red with golden flame his eyes was red with hints of yellow….he indeed was a handsome devil…

"who are you"naruto asked

"my name is kurama kyuubi no kitsune son of daitura no kitsune,…you are?"kurama asked

"naruto namizakage"he said

"oh my father knew your parents how are they doing"kurama asked

"the concil at the village put them to death for knowing your father and trusting him"naruto says

"oh im sorry about that,I didn't know"kurama said apoloigizing

"its ok"naurto said trying to seem so gloom…

"how about u come with me and my father and stay intill you get back on your feet…"kurama says sound determind of the idea

"sure but I cant walk any more ive been running for hours before I stop here"naruto says will blushing with embarssement

"come on then ill carry you"kurama says

3 hours later (there still on there way to the castle that kurama father lives in)

"h-hey you said that your name is kurama kyuubi right?"naurto asked

"yea why?"kurama says

"well you have 8 tails not 9"naruto says

"oh,that the name to determine how many tails I have as you can see I have 8 im having trouble getting the last tail!" kurama says "oh I didn't-"naruto was interrupted

"you have 7 tails"kurama says

"I deg your pateren"naurto says sound overly confused

"you have 7 tail you're a fox kitsune and I hate to bring this up if my father screams perfect if he sees you …don't ask and ill explain later"kurama says

"uh okay is this….about a mating thing…."naruto asked

"yes!"kurama says a blush creep up on naruto face and kurama

"were kindve-"kurama was interupted by naruto

"kindve attracted to each other"naruto finshed

"yes…"kurama stops and sits naruto down and sits next to him

"how much further do we like"naruto asked

"another hour"kurama says

"geez"naruto groans and puts his head next to kurama shoulder

"hey my father want me to find a mate and that's why I was that far away for the place"kurama says while rapping his arm around naruto

"am I the one you want?"naruto asks "yes"kurama says

"okay this is better than being beated by 300 villagers"naruto smiled

"300 villagers?"kurama asked

"yes"naruto yawned at the same time kurama did

"we'll stay here to night"kurama says

"ok" naruto yawns again and snuggle in kurama cloak and went to sleep

"hes the one I really do want"kurama says

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS BECAUSE I ENJOYED WRITING IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

**I worte this on my cell phone and soo I don't know if its good or not!**


End file.
